Battle Ground Papaya Island
A place on Earth, located east of the Southern Continent and west of the Tropical Islands. It is the location of the World Martial Arts Tournament. This island is named after the tropical fruit, the papaya. You may battle here. * Aaron Soul * Monarch * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Fight to 1 HP Aaron Soul * Health: 244,651.24/595,000 * Barrier: 148,750/148,750 * Strength: 370 ( 333 ) * Speed: 297 ( 356.4 ) ( 320.76 ) * Stamina: 310/500 * Blast Gauge: 5/5 * Equipment: Staff of Souls ( 1 Sword ), Combat Gloves , Blood Stained Headband * Effects:70% Physical Damage Boost ( Full Blood Saiyan, Combat Gloves, SSJ3 ) 20% Speed Boost ( Lime Green Scarf ) * Blast 1: Soul Sense * Blast 1: Afterimage * Blast 2: Plasma Wisp * Blast 2: Super Kamehameha * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit Monarch * Health: 524,537.7/699,000 * Strength:409 (429.5) * Speed:508.5 (593.25) (610.2) * Stamina:640/900 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment:Streamline Combat Clothes, Ki gloves, lime green scarf * Effects: 65% Ki damage, 50% Physical Damage, 75% Speed, Saiyan pride when activated * Blast 1:Buttershield * Blast 1:Burning butterflies * Blast 2:Butterfly Barrage * Blast 2:Papillons Eyes * Ultimate:Saiyans spirit Fight to 1HP Turn order: Monarch, Aaron * Monarch smirks "So you want to pick a fight with your better boy? Well I suppose there's no better learning experience for a young Saiyan than getting beaten into the ground by someone stronger than him. I promise to make it a learning experience." He fires 10 ki blasts at Aaron (6 hit 28,560 * Aaron dodges a couple of them chuckling."This will be a learning experience." He appears in front of Monarch."And you're gonna learn not to bother me" He says slinging the Staff into the side of his head, twirling it and whacking him around. ( 10 Sword Strikes all miss) * Monarch moves out of the way of all the blows "No, you're going to learn I am not a man to be trifled with. You're going to learn to fear the most powerful Saiyan alive. Are you afraid of the Devil boy? If not, you soon will be." He grins as he throws 10 more ki blasts. (4 hit 19,040) * Aaron growls."You're not the most powerful Saiyan in the Universe let alone alive!" He says, as his aura becomes a shimmering gold and his hair spikes up glowing a bright gold. He zooms towards Monarch, before shoving the staff into his stomach, and throwing him off of it the opposite direction, before slamming him down into the ground. ( SSJ Transformation, 9 Sword Strikes 5 hit 21,937 ) * Monarch smirks "Well I'm yet to be proved wrong, you think you have what it takes to be the strongest Saiyan alive? Don't make me laugh but you're more than welcome to try." He suddenly bursts into Super Saiyan 2 "However I am leagues beyond your ken. Try as you might this is a pointless battle and you will lose." He grins and fires 10 more ki balls (can only fire 9 7 hit 48,843 * Aaron cracks his neck, before beginning to charge his energy.He twirls his staff, for flashing around him, and striking him in the sides with the staff, before spin kicking him in the neck. (10 Sword Strikes, 5 hit, 21,937.5 damage) * Monarch smirks "Have you realised how large a mess you've gotten yourself into yet boy? Has it occured to you that there is no possible way this can end well for you? You should think more before you act." He says as he fires 10 more ki balls at Aaron (6 hit, 41,859.72 damage) * Aaron's eyes begin to glow as he continues his onslaught. ( 10 Sword Strikes, 6 hit, 26,325 damage ) * Monarch smirks "You're going to attempt to ascend to super Saiyan 3 without stopping at 2 in the middle? Daring boy, just a shame I can do it as well." Wind swirls around him as he charges up and throws 10 ki balls (2 hit, 13,953.24 damage) * Aaron is knocked back into the water, and he smirks."You have no idea what I'm going to do..." He says, putting his hands at his sides, cupping them."Kame.....Hame...." He says, his aura flaring up."SHARK" He yells grabbing the tail of a shark out of the water and whacking Monarch with it across the island. While he's down, Aaron's hair begins to grow, and his eyebrows disappear. His power surges as he ascends to SSJ3. He pinpoints where Monarch is, and slams his staff down upon him. ( SSJ3 Transformation, 9 Sword Strikes, 5 hit, 36,796.5 damage ) *Monarch smirks. "Clever, you actually managed to dupe me there it was very unexpected but now I know your cheap tactics rest assured. It won't work again." He bursts into SSJ3 "A battle of Super Saiyan 3s. This should prove very interesting indeed." He fires 9 ki blasts. (7 hit, 58,927.4 damage) *Aaron chuckles."I wouldn't want this to go any other way, than us fighting with everything we've got." He gets into a stance."Just know I'm not gonna go easy on you." He darts around Monarch, before throwing his Staff at him at full force, and as he dodges it, Aaron appears behind him, and catches it, before whacking him through a couple of trees. ( 10 Sword Strikes, 6 hit, 44,155.8 damage ) *Monarch smirks as he dodges the last few blows "Not bad boy, much better than I was expecting I must admit but good luck getting past my friends here." Suddenly a large amount of blue butterflies stream out of Monarchs wings and form something of a barrier (He uses buttershield) Then he throws 9 ki balls at Aaron through the shield. (9 ki balls, 5 hit, 42,091 damage) *Aaron watches him."I remember what Kevryn told me....Alright, here we go." He says, before setting up a basic ki Barrier. He fires 5 Ki Blasts. ( Barrier, 5 Ki Blasts. Skips 4 Rush, All Hit, 23,310 damage) *Monarch smirks as the blasts hit him. "That really all you have to throw at me Aaron? Go on I'll give you another shot, try and actually hurt me this time." He forms a barrier then skips 9 rush counts *Aaron chuckles."Alright" He fires 10 ki waves. ( 10 Ki Waves, 7 hit, 32,634 damage) *Monarch smirks. "Okay, okay good attempt. But remember I said try hurt me, not try and give me a nice and refreshing breeze." he smirks skips his turn *Aaron skips his turn, watching carefully. *Monarch grins and his eyes glow pink "Well now that your defences are down I guess it's time to hit you with everything I have." He activates Papillons Eyes and Uses Burning Butterflies (Hit, no burn) on Aaron followed by 8 ki blasts (All Hit, 87,274.4 damage) *